


borderline

by heonihoneybaby



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, бета - экстралукас, нецензурная лексика, приставучий кай, хаотичный ёнджун, ёнкаи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heonihoneybaby/pseuds/heonihoneybaby
Summary: Ёнджун расстроен, что его большой ребёнок нашёл себе нового любимчика и теперь вешается только на него. А ещё у этого нового любимчика есть блядские ямочки. Ямочки, чёрт возьми!или: флафф по предебютным ёнкаям
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Kudos: 5





	borderline

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [borderline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276416) by [hueningssi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hueningssi/pseuds/hueningssi). 



> на всякий, если кто-то плохо знает английский:  
> you heard the boy! в контексте переводится как "ты его слышал!"  
> are you okay? - ты в порядке?
> 
> приятного чтения!

_Прошло три месяца._ Три долгих месяца выматывающих тренировок за границей, и теперь Ёнджун в полнейшей растерянности. _Всего лишь три месяца_ , — напоминает он себе, опускает лицо в ладони и зло трёт глаза. Всего три грёбаных месяца, серьёзно, что это, блять, сейчас было?

— Бинни-хён!

Ёнджун поднимает голову уже на втором восторженном выкрике Кая и ловит его застывший на Субине, полный детского интереса, взгляд. У Ёнджуна дёргается правый глаз.

Можно он спросит ещё раз? _Что, блять, только что произошло?_

— У тебя такие мягкие волосы. В чём твой секрет? — Кай так и хлещет эмоциями, лезет гибкими пальцами в красивые шоколадные локоны. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне.

Ёнджун видит, как Субин хмурится от прикосновения, но не предпринимает ничего, чтобы остановить мальчика. Лишь лёгкий румянец окрашивает его бледные щёки. _Чёрт возьми, три блядских месяца, три-блядских-месяца,_ — снова напоминает себе Ёнджун, тяжело дышит и считает собственные вдохи.

Вдох. Выдох.

Окей, он сможет. Успокойся, сердце. Заткнись, мозг. Оставайтесь на месте, ноги. Ради всего святого, он не имеет права сдвинуться ни на сантиметр…

— Ах, как мягко! — снова восклицает Кай, играясь с волосами Субина. Глаза его сияют. — Так мило!

— Мои волосы не милые, — отвечает тот, надувая свои пухлые щечки. Он также дует губы, и ямочки на щеках (боже, у него даже _ямочки_ есть, какого хрена) словно бы дуются вместе с ними. — Это всё твоё воображение.

— Но, — Кай мило дуется, — я хочу, чтобы мои волосы тоже были такими!

Ёнджун стискивает зубы, чувствует, как что-то отвратительное когтями впивается в сердце. Ладно. Это начинает становится смехотворным. Он уже хочет отвернуться от этой ~~отвратительно милой~~ отвратительной картины, но смех Кая заставляет его замереть. Юноша выглядит таким счастливым с _Субином_ , человеком, который всего несколько месяцев назад был для них незнакомцем, и улыбается. Боже, эта улыбка… она же _настоящая_.

Ёнджун не понимает, как всего _три месяца_ , три, мать их, месяца, могли _так_ сильно изменить их отношения. Потому что последний раз, когда он обращал на это внимание, Субин игнорировал Кая, а тот его опасался. _Но сейчас_ Ёнджун вздрагивает, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, _сейчас всё не так, как раньше._

Ёнджун хмурится, желание одернуть руки Кая от головы Субина не дает ему покоя. Господи, пожалуйста, дай ему не сил, а терпения.

_Успокойся. Сделай глубокий-глубокий вдох. Вот так. У тебя получится._

— Хёни, можно, пожалуйста, потрогать твой…

_Окей. Не напрягайся. Следи за языком. Следи за своим проклятым…_

— Хюнин Кай, убери уже от него свои руки.

_Блять._

Ёнджун морщится, когда парни синхронно поворачиваются в его сторону. Ладно, хорошо. _Хорошо._ Он идиот. Это было слишком палевно. Полный провал. Что ж.

— Я хотел сказать, что, — он прочищает горло, — Субин не игрушка, с которой ты можешь забавляться, ему наверняка _очень_ некомфортно. Поэтому, можешь, ну, оставить его в покое?

Кай приподнимает на это бровь, и, боже, как же Ёнджун хочет убежать отсюда. Что-то мелькает в глазах Кая, прежде чем он снова улыбается ему.

— Конечно же нет! — он мило фыркает. — Я просто восхищаюсь его прекрасными волосами, да, Бинни-хён?

— Делай, что хочешь, — отвечает Субин, устало вздыхая. Он говорит сухо и безразлично, но _не холодно_ — лёд, что прежде был в его голосе, растаял, он звучит даже немного… _нежно?_ Какого хрена? Мир что, перевернулся с ног на голову? — Ты же всё равно не прекратишь, пока не наиграешься.

— _You heard the boy!_ — восклицает Кай, гордо сияя белозубой улыбкой. Огоньки в глазах, кажется, зажглись ещё ярче. — Видишь? Ему нравится, когда я играюсь с его волосами~

— Ч-что? Нет! — Субин запинается, кровь снова приливает к его щекам. — Хватит говорить такие смущающие вещи!

Ёнджун сильно прикусывает язык и чувствует кислый привкус во рту. Тянущее чувство в груди возвращается, но сейчас оно ощущается более горько, грустно и… и _неприятно_. Поэтому он собирает остатки самоконтроля и уходит прочь.

(Ладно, он _всё же оборачивается_ на короткий миг и видит, как Кай душит Субина в крепких объятиях. И, позвольте уточнить, от этой картины ему буквально снятся кошмары ещё несколько дней.)

+x+

Когда-то давно Ёнджун был любимым хёном Кая.

(Был единственным, кто получал всё его внимание. Был тем, к кому он лип больше всех. Был единственным, с кем он делился своими сомнениями и проблемами, тем, кто понимал его лучше всех. Потому что тогда Ёнджун был единственным, кто мог поддержать с Каем разговор, не заставляя его расстраиваться из-за своего плохого корейского. Единственным, кто спрашивал, как прошёл день, кто гладил по волосам и говорил: «Хорошая работа! Хён угостит тебя чем-нибудь!», кто терпеливо учил его танцевать и просто, ну, знаете, был тем самым _другом,_ в котором Кай очень сильно нуждался. Как-никак, быть новичком трейни непросто, а для иностранца вроде него — тем более.)

Поэтому, да. Ёнджун был его любимчиком. Обратите внимание на прошедшее время, пожалуйста. И нет. Это не слёзы в его глазах. Вам кажется. Ага.

Не то чтобы Ёнджун не рад прогрессу младшего, серьёзно, потому что, святой рамён, Кай буквально _сияет._ Он был крохотным стеснительным малышом и всегда прятался за Ёнджуном, но сейчас он заводит друзей налево-направо, и Ёнджун так, так чертовски сильно гордится своим малышом.

Это просто… ну, немного удручает наконец осознать, что он _был_ любимчиком Кая. Сейчас это звание, кажется, принадлежит Субину. Ёнджун соврёт, если скажет, что ни капельки не ревнует, потому что, _чёрт, да,_ он ревнует.

Но снова-таки, что он может сделать? Нацепить на Кая поводок, чтобы держался на расстоянии трёх метров от нелегальных ямочек Субина?

Ёнджун фыркает.

(Хах. Звучит как рецепт катастрофы. Но он запомнит. На всякий случай. Ага.)

+x+

— Джуни-хён, ты в порядке?

Чья-то рука заставляет испугаться, он поворачивает голову и натыкается на пару встревоженных глаз. О господи, это Хюнин Кай… проклятие всей его жизни. Ребёнок, с которым последние несколько дней он боялся даже пересечься, сейчас находится в его личном пространстве и смотрит не моргая. А это уже чрезвычайная ситуация.

— _Are you okay?_ — повторяет он, уже на английском. Голос такой же встревоженный, как и взгляд. — Ты же не заболел?

— А, нет, — Ёнджун заставляет себя засмеяться. Это больше похоже на звуки умирающей кошки, ну да ладно, он слишком напряжён, чтобы разглагольствовать. — Просто, ну, отдыхаю.

Младший смотрит так, словно пытается прочесть его, разгадать, что скрыто за размытыми фразами. Ёнджун думает, что даже несмотря на разницу в возрасте в три года, Кай понимает его лучше всех.

(Так было всегда. Кай всегда всё понимает.)

— Знаешь, хён, — начинает он. — Я думаю, что Субин-хён хороший парень. Мы просто не пытались понять его. Сейчас я знаю его лучше, он добрейшая душа, серьёзно. Он просто… стеснительный. Типа супер-пупер стеснительный.

Ёнджун моргает. Это было неожиданно.

— Правда?

— Ага. Он… ну, когда ты улетел в штаты тренироваться, мне было немного одиноко. Типа очень одиноко. Ты был моим единственным другом здесь, хён. Те три месяца без тебя были адом, я всё время был один, и мне было очень, очень грустно, — Кай пожимает плечами со слабой горькой улыбкой на губах. — Думаю, Субин-хён заметил и ему стало жаль меня. Несмотря на то, что он немного неловкий и знает лишь основы английского, он изо всех сил старался подбодрить меня и заставить чувствовать себя не так одиноко. Он правда очень добрый, хён.

Ёнджун моргает снова, один раз, два… пока до него наконец не доходит смысл слов.

— Оу.

Слова застревают в горле, он не знает, что сказать. Как он чувствует себя, он тоже не знает. Это его радует? Расстраивает? Вызывает ревность? Ёнджун не знает. Это слишком сложно, а он ненавидит сложные вещи, чёрт. Может, он просто выйдет из комнаты, чтобы избежать ещё одной такой атаки? Хм, звучит заманчиво.

— И даже если так, — снова говорит Кай, прерывая его тупой поток мыслей. — Я бы никогда не подумал заменить им тебя. Вы оба занимаете особое место у меня в сердце, особенно ты, хён. Поэтому, пожалуйста, не расстраивайся. Я ненавижу, когда тебе грустно.

Эти слова приводят Ёнджуна в шок: глаза распахиваются, словно блюдца, отпадает челюсть. То, что он так удивлен, почти смешно. Чёрт возьми, он не думал, что у него _настолько_ всё на лице написано. Но опять же, это Хюнин Кай… Он всегда всё знает.

(Он всегда всё понимает.)

— Ты… Ты что… — он останавливается, слова, готовые вот-вот сорваться с языка, умирают там же. Вопрос здесь, ждёт под тонким слоем пыли, что скопилась за последние месяцы. Он просто, кажется, не может набраться храбрости, чтобы произнести его вслух. — Ты, эм, знал?

— Знал? — Кай моргает. — О чём?

— О моих чувствах? — спрашивает Ёнджун, наплевав на гордость. — Знал?

Кай, слава богу, качает головой на этот неожиданный вопрос. Но удивление в его глазах тут же сменяется такой нежностью, что Ёнджун хочет вырвать себе глаза.

— Что ты ревнуешь? — дразнит он, не отводя глаз от румянца на щеках Ёнджуна. Тот заметно напрягается, боясь того, что произойдёт дальше. — Конечно, я знал, хён! Ты очень очевидный!

— Что ты… Я-я не ревную! — запинается он, смотрит глазами в пять копеек.

— Уверен, что ревнуешь~

— Нет!

— Да~

— Эй! — наконец не выдерживает он. — Я не ревную, окей? Просто немного выбит из колеи. Это всё!

— Тогда обними меня, пожалуйста.

Глаза Ёнджуна распахиваются, стоит словам вылететь изо рта младшего. Повисает небольшая пауза, прерываемая его тихим:

— Ч-что?

— Обними меня, — повторяет Кай, глаза сверкают полумесяцами. — Я скучаю по тебе, хён. Все-таки прошло три месяца. Ты разве не скучал?

Что-то внутри болезненно пульсирует, сердце бьется с бешеной скоростью. Господи, ну вот. Теперь это необратимо. Его сердце на все сто процентов принадлежит парню напротив.

— Джуни-хён?

Ёнджун облизывает губы в нерешительности, но всё же осмеливается и затягивает младшего в крепкие объятия. Кай сразу же тает от его тепла, зарывает лицом в рубашку. Ёнджун крепче сжимает руки на тонкой талии, наконец чувствуя полное блаженство. Он бы заплакал как ребенок прямо здесь и сейчас, если бы Кай случайно не вмазал ему по лицу. Одна часть Ёнджуна знала, что он это заслужил, но другая не могла не думать: _серьёзно, блять? Всё, чего он хотел это обнимашек со своим большим ребёночком, неужели он многого просил?_

— Боже, ты в порядке? Мне очень-очень жаль, хён. Ты же знаешь, что я боюсь щекотки, — Кай в панике поднимает глаза, и Ёнджун тут же тает от его оленьих глаз. Что это за магия? — Я не сильно ударил? Болит?

Тишина наступает уже во второй раз.

— Нет, не болит, — улыбается он, стискивая зубы и пытаясь не выглядеть так, словно ему мучительно больно. Чёрт возьми, для такого худенького мальчика Кай слишком больно бьёт. После его удара может остаться синяк. — А теперь заткнись и дай мне задушить тебя своей любовью.

— Мне нравится, — говорит Кай, опуская подбородок на плечо Ёнджуна. — Ммм, так хорошо. Я скучал по тебе, Джуни-хён.

— Я тоже скучал по тебе, Нин, — бормочет Ёнджун младшему в волосы и лишь крепче обнимает его маленькое тельце. — _Хён очень сильно по тебе скучал._

— Я знаю, — тихо хихикает Кай ему в шею. — Добро пожаловать домой.

Ёнджун сдерживает всхлип и всё равно наклоняет голову, чтобы оставить поцелуй на лбу Кая. В глазах всё расплывается от непролитых слёз. Серьёзно? Всего одна простая фраза? Чёрт, ребята были правы. Он _и правда_ плакса.

— Я дома.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилось, пожалуйста, поддержите автора оригинала кудосом и меня лайком на фикбуке (https://ficbook.net/readfic/9241720)


End file.
